


Day 14 - A Moment of Silence

by TheWeirdDane



Series: Kinktober 2017 [13]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensory Deprivation, Shameless Smut, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/pseuds/TheWeirdDane
Summary: Moving on with their kink lists, Shepard is treated to one of Garrus' - being deprived of the most basic senses.





	1. Shepard's POV

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, day 14! It consists of two chapters, one from Shepard's point of view and one from Garrus' POV. I apologize for any errors and mistakes that may occur.

Day 14: **Sensory Deprivation** | Role Reversal | Incest

* * *

“Hello, sir, how can I help you?”

The pretty asari stood behind the counter, a smile that she had no doubt worn for all the other customers plastered on her face. Garrus shifted a bit on his feet, slightly nervous for reasons unknown. There was nothing to be nervous about, it was just about buying some fine silk that he could use as a blindfold on Shepard, no big deal!

“I’m looking for something fine, something… exquisite, to match my partner.”

“Naturally, sir. What should we match? Eyes, clan markings?”

“Uhm, actually, she doesn’t have clan markings,” he said and felt the blue in his own markings grow darker, “she’s… she’s a human.”

Without missing a beat, the asari continued, “Oh, I see! Perhaps something to match her eyes, then? It’s a sure winner!”

Garrus nodded and scratched at his mandible, feeling a bit diffident.

“Her eyes are a deep hazelnut brown, almond shaped, and very expressive,” he explained, and immediately the asari started inputting the details on her terminal, “she usually marks them with a black eye-liner, but not too much.”

“So, what I hear you say, sir, is something hazelnut brown with black edges and or patterns?”

Garrus nodded again.

“Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good.”

* * *

When Shepard returned to their apartment, she didn’t expect to find a small, black box on the middle of the kitchen counter. On the box was a little digital note that read

_To the love of my life,_

_Open this and enter the bedroom, please. Any questions you may have will be answered._

_Love,_

_Garrus_

Shaking her head gently – he always went out of his way to spoil her – but smiling widely, she removed the lid to find a fine, curled-up piece of silk. It was brown and lined with black, and it was so soft in her hands she could barely believe she was touching it. She picked it up and ran it through her fingers a couple of times, already loving the feel of it.

Following the second part of the note, she took the silk and went to the bedroom where Garrus was standing by the bed, holding her favorite pair of headphones. It was the pair that blocked out all the sounds around her.

“What’s going on?” she asked, voice incredulous but a smile twitching on her lips. Garrus chuckled and beckoned her closer before putting down the headphones.

She did as asked of her, walking to the bed and putting down the silk next to the headphones. Garrus cupped her face with such gentleness it took the air out of her and kissed her, just as gently. It made her inhale sharply before letting the breath out in a soft sigh as she kissed him back.

His mouth plates were rough in nature but his intentions were tender, and his hands on her cheeks made her melt against him. They stroked over her cheeks so tenderly, so cautiously, careful not to cut her, and then traveled to her neck, squeezing just enough to get her to gasp before sliding further down to her collarbones, skating down over her breasts and trim stomach before settling on her waist, grabbing firmly but loosely enough that she could pull away should she want to.

Which she didn’t.

“Oh, Garrus,” she whispered against his mouth, eyes fluttering closed in pleasure when he gently pushed her on the bed.

He climbed on top of her, not breaking the kiss for even a second, and pressed down against her, making her gasp and inhale his own growl greedily, as if it was the answer to all her prayers.

“Yes, Jane?” he murmured back, nibbling at her lower lip in and licking the contour of her lips, hoping to be granted access to the sweetness of her mouth. He was lucky; her lips parted and her tongue slipped out to rub against his, making her shiver and moan.

There were no words for how he made her feel, made her feel so loved and divine and borderline _worshipped_ , made her feel so much pleasure it should be downright illegal.

He was the one to break the small silence they had fallen into. With his low, gravelly voice, he asked her “Do you know what I want to do to you?”

“Blindfold me?” she answered with a cheeky grin that was quickly replaced by an expression of pure, unadulterated pleasure when he ground down against her, his rough plates rubbing against her sex. She gasped and moaned, nibbling at his tongue ghosting along her teeth and tongue.

“And so much more,” he promised with a low chuckle and started tugging at her clothes, gripping the hem of her shirt to pull it over her head. With trained thumbs he undid her pants and tugged them down and off, leaving her in only her underwear. She shivered as the chill air hit her naked skin, but Garrus quickly covered her with his own broad, warm body, letting her soak up his heat.

She sighed contentedly and closed her eyes, nuzzling her face in his neck and inhaling his scent; oil and guns, mixed with something she couldn’t quite put her finger on. But it was so _Garrus_ that she didn’t bother trying to find a name for it. As long as that scent was there, everything was alright.

“I want to take you while you’re deprived of your senses,” he whispered against her ear, relishing the shiver and sultry moan she let roll past her beautiful, plump lips, “while you’re tied up, maybe, can’t do anything but let me have my way with you.”

“Jesus, Garrus,” she breathed out, little more than a shaky sigh, and her back arched, trying to press more against him, “what are you waiting for? You know how to work me.”

He pulled back, a surprised expression on his face and his mandibles flaring a bit.

“That easy? I thought I’d have to talk you more into it.”

“Garrus, how can you still be surprised after everything we’ve done together?” She laughed and dragged him down for another soft kiss. “A little more than a week ago, we were at a club where humans are primarily seen as toys and slaves, and you’ve fucked me while holding a gun to my head. You can’t possibly be surprised that I’ll let you _blindfold_ me.”

He laughed sheepishly and nuzzled her cheek with his maw.

“Just making sure, Shepard.”

“And I appreciate that, my love, I really do.” They leaned their foreheads together, and another silence grew between them. Not an unpleasant one, but one of mutual understanding and respect.

Garrus was the one to break it when he cleared his throat and reached for the blindfold, running it through his hands and moving off Shepard, speaking a gentle “Would you kindly sit up against the headboard?”

She nodded and giggled softly, grabbing the headphones and putting them beside her as she went to sit up against the headboard as instructed. He slowly came up in front of her, sliding between her long, slender, and spread legs, and tied the silken blindfold around her head.

She was enveloped in darkness, couldn’t see anything, no matter how much she turned her head and twisted her neck. Squinting didn’t help either.

“Can you see?”

“Not more than a dead Vorcha,” she replied with a breathy chuckle. Garrus laughed softly, and she heard and felt rustling of the sheets before something was placed on her head and adjusted to cup her ears. The headphones.

Now she was blind _and_ deaf, wasn’t that just splendid.

She could vaguely hear Garrus’ voice, but not clearly enough to hear what he said, and turned her head in the direction she thought the sound came from. There was the faintest chuckle and then cool talons stroking her shoulders and upper arms, leaving goosebumps in their wake. They continued down over her forearms and to her hands, fingers and talons entwining and squeezing gently.

They sat like that for a few seconds before Garrus freed his hands to instead let them rake down her face, following the bone of her jaw, leaving her to draw in a shaky breath. He could kill her in an instant if he felt like it. Being an apex predator, it would be as easy as nothing; she was almost entirely naked and vulnerable as she sat there in just her underwear, blind and deaf.

If this wasn’t trust, she didn’t know what was.

Then his talons skated lower, gripping her neck tightly to block off her oxygen supply, but not for longer than a few seconds. Just enough to prove that he had the upper hand. Shepard laughed breathlessly and felt familiar heat pool between her legs, her stomach tying into a tight knot.

Next, they traveled along her collarbones and down her sternum to cup her breasts, and Shepard moaned softly, leaning her head back against the headboard and reaching a hand out to touch Garrus’ face. She didn’t make it, at first, but after a few seconds of fumbling around in the dark, her fingertips connected with his cheeks, and she stroked them gently, sighing as Garrus leant in to lick her throat while squeezing her breasts.

She heard herself mumble “Oh Spirits, Garrus,”, but it was muffled, like her mouth was full of cotton. The faintest hint of a rumble could be heard, and then there were sharp pinpricks on her throat, and she gasped. The pain was light but sharp, and she wriggled a bit, her fingertips digging into his cheeks. The pain intensified, and suddenly she felt the skin break and blood pool around the sharp teeth, and she flat-out moaned and arched her back to press more against him.

His hands kneaded her breasts, rubbed the nipples through her bra, and his teeth dug deeper into her throat until a pang of worry shot through her. But just as quickly as it had arrived, it disappeared again, leaving only the pleasure-pain mix.

Then the talons went behind her back to open her bra and remove it. Free of the offensive piece of clothing, Garrus’ maw pressed against her collarbones, tongue following the prominent bones before lowering his head to lick her breasts.

Shepard gasped, and her hand slid to the back of his head, rubbing below his fringe, and was rewarded with low vibrations that traveled through her body to make her shiver and make goosebumps erupt all over her skin. His tongue, long and wide, snaked around a nipple and sucked it into his mouth, letting his teeth scrape over it, and oh heavens above, what a wonderful feeling! His tongue was firm and smooth and wet while the teeth were pointy and sharp, creating an exquisite combination of sensations that bombarded her.

She kept rubbing just beneath his fringe, and the vibrations grew in intensity while Garrus’ mouth played with her breasts. His tongue slipped from the nipple to instead treat the other in much the same way, smothering it in his warm and sticky saliva before closing his teeth around the hardened little bud and tugging gently.

Too soon, he moved lower, kissing down over her visible ribs and licking along the bones to make her moan, and nibbled at her trim stomach, no doubt leaving faint marks on her beautiful porcelain skin. Fire ran through her veins, accompanying blood and adrenaline, and she was only vaguely aware of the fact that she was moaning throatily.

When he reached her hips, she couldn’t help pushing them up, wanting him to take off her panties. He easily obeyed, sliding the fabric off her legs, and the feel of his talons skating along her skin was enough to once more set off goosebumps all over her body.

Deprived of her sight and hearing was something new for her, and something else that was new was that this wasn’t even her kink. This was for Garrus’ pleasure, but she had to admit that not knowing where his next touch would come, not knowing what he was about to do… it was titillating.

Then the panties were off and away, and she couldn’t help a shiver as she spread her legs, moaning again when Garrus’ teeth nipped at her hipbones. She slid her hands over his face, careful not to poke at his eyes, just stroking the plates and trailing soft warmth along his mandibles until he buried his face between her legs and started licking her.

The first lick her had body jerking and seizing up, and she squeezed his fringe firmly and moaned – loudly, no doubt. From the vibrations it set off in her body, the action had made him growl and lick her faster, and her back arched off the bed, her hips canting upwards to press more against his face.

His tongue was wet and firm against her, and each flick made her shiver and moan, made her heart skip the occasional beat, and it felt so good, too good, heat spreading through her body and making her groan in pleasure. With each flick of his tongue, the knot in her stomach seemed to tighten and tighten and tighten, until it was painfully tight and she whined softly, her hips rolling against his face.

Then there were warm hands on her hips, pressing down, and she wriggled slightly, but to no avail. The talons dug into her flesh and pulled shameful sounds from her pretty lips while his tongue worked her wet lips and swollen, throbbing clit.

When the tip of his tongue made contact with her clit, Shepard thought she was going to explode. But her body remained in one piece, and she instead grabbed his fringe even tighter, tugging his face closer, and he eagerly obeyed.

“Fuck, Garrus,” she whispered, her voice sounding low, muffled, and strangled to herself, and she could feel a blush creep over her face, “you sure know what you’re, _ah_ , d-doing.”

If he said anything, she didn’t hear it, not even a fraction of a sentence. All she registered were his hands on her hips and his tongue working her clit in slow, small circles with the broad part of his tongue, and oh Spirits, what a heavenly feeling it was.

At one point, he dragged her clit into his mouth to suck at it, his teeth lightly pressing against the sensitive little nub, and once more, Shepard thought she was about to explode. But just as before, it didn’t happen, and she was instead forced to just sit there and take what Garrus was offering her, which was oh, so _damn good_ , and she never wanted it to end.

But it did end, however only so he could shove his tongue deep inside her, easily pushing in as she was absolutely soaked and his tongue was dripping with saliva. She gasped and arched her back, gripping his fringe and pressing his face closer, subsequently pushing his tongue deeper inside her and making her moan shamelessly.

“F-Fuck, Garrus,” she whispered again, this time with a tight, quivering voice, and she used her other hand to wipe a few beads of sweat from her forehead before fisting it tightly in the sheets, “you’re gonna fucking kill me.”.

Her nerve endings were on fire, as was her blood, and she felt the knot in her stomach begin to come undone, and it was all she could to not come right then and there, with his long and wide tongue buried so deeply inside her.

But then he pulled out, and his warm wetness dripped onto her clit, and he licked her entire cunt in long, slow flicks of his tongue, going from her asshole – she jumped slightly at this, giving a soft growl but otherwise didn’t complain – to her clit and making her tremble all over while strings of moans escaped her beautiful lips.

“S-Soon,” she choked out and started rubbing behind his fringe, kneading the sensitive spots under it, and he growled lowly. She couldn’t hear it, but could recognize it from the vibrations that traveled through her body and made her utter a loud and sultry moan.

His tongue kept licking her in long, slow swipes, but as time went on, and more and more butterflies seemed to inhabit her stomach, he sped up the motions until she came with a quivering cry, his name on her lips and her hands tugging his face closer by his fringe. His tongue lapped up her juices and licked her through her orgasm, making her body twitch and jerk from the intense pleasure.

“I love you,” she breathed out, “I love you, I love you, I love you, so much---”

Her mantra was broken off when there were suddenly warm and sticky mouth plates pressing against her lips, and the kiss was warm and tender. Garrus let his tongue trace the contour of her lips before pressing himself against her body. There was a soft chuckle against her lips, and she could barely hear a whispered “I love you too,” just loud enough to be audible, and she happily swallowed the words with a pleased moan of her own.

After coming down from her high, Garrus reached up to remove the headphones and the blindfold, and even though the light was dim, it was still stressful on her eyes, and she squinted up at him. Being able to see again was weird, and she laughed softly, reaching up to cup his cheeks and kiss him again. She couldn’t get enough of his mouth, of his face, of his fringe, of _him_.

He chuckled lowly and returned the kiss, stroking the back of her neck and dipping his tongue into her mouth for a few seconds, just enough for their tongues to intertwine, before pulling back and leaning their foreheads together.

Stroking each other’s faces, and actually being able to see it, felt so inexplicably nice that Shepard would have been contented to sit like this for hours. But a thought struck her as his breathing gradually slowed down and he leaned against her.

“You didn’t get to come.”

Garrus laughed softly and slid his hand to tangle itself with one of Shepard’s.

“Let’s just say you owe me one.”

Shepard grinned.

“Deal.”


	2. Garrus' POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for Garrus' POV, woohhh!

 Day 14: **Sensory Deprivation** | Role Reversal | Incest

* * *

”Hello, ma’am, how may I help you?”

The pretty asari stood behind the counter, a smile that she had no doubt worn for all the other customers plastered on her face. Shepard shifted a bit on her feet, slightly nervous for reasons unknown. There was nothing to be nervous about, it was just about buying some fine silk that she could use as a blindfold on Garrus, no big deal!

“I’m looking for something fine, something… exquisite, to match my partner.”

“Naturally, ma’am. What should we match? Eyes, hair? Any tattoos?”

“Uhm, actually, what about clan markings?” she asked and felt a blush creep onto her face, “he’s… he’s a turian.”

Without missing a beat, the asari continued, “Oh, I see! Clan marking are a sure winner, wise choice!”

Shepard nodded and tugged at her earlobe, feeling a bit diffident.

“His markings are blue while his hide is a silver-ish grey,” she explained, and immediately the asari started inputting the details on her terminal, “and the blue is kinda curved under his eyes and down on his mandibles in kinda skewed T’s. He always wears a blue visor, too.”

“So, what I hear you say, ma’am, is a silver-grey silk blindfold with a curved blue pattern?”

Shepard nodded,

“Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good.”

* * *

When Garrus returned to their apartment, he didn’t expect to find a small, black box on the middle of the kitchen counter. On the lid was a little digital note that read:

_To the love of my life,_

_Open this and enter the bedroom, please. Any questions you may have will be answered._

_Love,_

_Shepard_

Shaking his head gently – she always found ways to spoil him – but with mandibles flaring out in a wide smile, he removed the lid to find a curled-up piece of silk. It was a beautiful shimmering grey with blue serpentine patterns, and it was so smooth in his hands he could barely believe he was touching it. He picked it up and ran it through his talons a couple of times, already loving the feel of it, without the material tearing. A telltale sign of quality. It must have cost her a fortune!

Following the second part of the note, Garrus took the silk and went to the bedroom where Shepard lay on the bed, wearing a pair of headphones. When she noticed him entering, a wide smile spread on her lips, and she took off the headphones, placing them on the nightstand.

“What’s going on?” he asked, voice incredulous but his mandibles widening in a smile and exposing the rows of sharp teeth. Shepard merely chuckled and beckoned him closer with a finger.

He did as asked of him, walking to the bed and looking down at her. Their size difference was something he didn’t often consider, but there were moments where it was all he could think of.

She reached up to cup his cheeks with such gentleness it took the air out of him and kissed him just as tenderly. It made him inhale sharply before letting the breath out in a soft sigh as he kissed her back.

Her lips were so soft and delicate against his own rough mouth plates, and her intentions were so tender, her hands on his cheeks making him melt against her much smaller frame. They stroked over his cheeks and mandibles so tenderly, so cautiously, not wanting to hurt him, and then traveled to his neck, squeezing gently and making him rumble out a chuckle. They then slid around his head, to rub under his fringe, and she was rewarded with the softest purr. Further down they moved, tracing the rim of his carapace before going to his chest and stomach, trained fingertips skating along the crenelated edges of his plates. They finally settled on his waist, grabbing firmly yet loose enough that he could pull away should he want to.

Which he didn’t.

“Oh, Jane,” he whispered against her delectable lips, eyes fluttering closed in pleasure when she gently pushed him on the bed.

She climbed on top of him, not breaking the kiss for even a second, and pressed down against him, making him gasp and inhale her own moan greedily and eagerly, as if it was the answers to all his prayers. She furthermore proceeded to remove his visor, with only a faint complaint from his pleasure-filled mind, gently setting it aside on the bedside table.

“Yes, Garrus?” she murmured, nibbling at his lower mouth plate and licking the contour of them, hoping to be granted access to the sweetness of his mouth. She was lucky; his mouth plates parted, and her tongue slipped out to rub against his, making her shiver and moan.

There were no words for how she made him feel, made him feel so loved and divine and borderline _worshipped_ , made him feel so much pleasure it should be downright illegal.

She was the one to break the small silence they had fallen into. With her soft voice, she asked him “Do you know what I want to do to you?”

“Blindfold me?” he answered with mandibles flaring in a cheeky grin, but they quickly went slack with pure, unadulterated pleasure when she ground down against him, his rough plates rubbing against her sex. She gasped and moaned, nibbling at his tongue ghosting along her teeth and tongue.

“And so much more,” she promised with a low chuckle and started tugging at his clothes. Still not quite familiar with how turians dressed and undressed, she let him sit up to remove his shirt – dark blue like his markings, coupled with shimmering golden threads – and pants. He shivered a bit as the chill air hit his naked hide, but Shepard quickly covered his body as well as she could with her own, much smaller frame, letting him soak up her heat.

He sighed contentedly and closed his eyes, nuzzling his face in her neck and inhaling her scent; pinewoods and crisp morning air, and something he couldn’t quite put his talon on. But it was so _Shepard_ that he didn’t bother with a name for it. As long as that scent was there, everything was alright.

“I want to ride you while you’re deprived of your senses,” she whispered against her ear, relishing the shiver and sultry moan he let roll off his tongue, “maybe while you’re tied up, so you can’t do anything but let me have my way with you.”

“Spirits, Shepard,” he breathed out, little more than a shaky sigh, and his back arched, trying to press more against her, “what are you waiting for? You know how to work me.”

“That easy? I thought I’d have to talk you more into it.” Her voice was amused but warm and oh so gentle.

“I know it’s not the kinkiest, hell, a little more than a week ago, we were at a club where you humans are primarily seen as toys and slaves, and I’ve had a gun to your head while fucking you. You can’t possibly be surprise that I’ll let you _blindfold_ me when it’s one of my kinks.”

She laughed sheepishly and nuzzles his cheek with her nose.

“Just making sure, Garrus.”

“And I appreciate that, my love, I really do.” They leaned their foreheads together, and another silence grew between them. Not an unpleasant one, but one of mutual understanding and respect.

Shepard was the one to break when she cleared her throat and reached for the blindfold, running it through her hands and moving off Garrus, speaking a gentle “Would you kindly sit up against the headboard?”

He nodded and rumbled out a chuckle, grabbing the headphones and putting them beside him as he went to sit up against the headboard as instructed. She slowly came up in front of him, sliding between his long, slender, and spread legs, and tied the silken blindfold his head, tying it into a tight knot just below his fringe.

He was enveloped in darkness, couldn’t see anything, no matter how much he turned his head and twisted his neck. Squinting didn’t help either.

“Can you see?”

“Not more than a dead Vorcha,” he replied with a breathy chuckle. Shepard laughed softly, and he heard and felt rustling of the sheets before something was placed on his head and adjusted to cup his ears. The headphones.

He could only very vaguely hear Shepard’s voice, not clearly enough to hear what she said, and turned his head in the direction he thought the sound came from. There was the faintest chuckle and then warm fingers stroking his shoulders and upper arms, leaving softness and warmth in their wake. They continued down over his forearms and to his hands, fingers and talons entwining and squeezing gently.

They sat like that for a few seconds before Shepard freed her hands to instead let them rake over his face, following the shape of his mandibles and leaving him to draw in a shaky breath. She had total control of the situation, could do whatever she wanted. Being an apex predator wasn’t much help when you were both blind and deaf.

If this wasn’t trust, she didn’t know what was.

Then her hands skated lower, gripping his neck tightly to block off his oxygen supply, but not for longer than a few seconds. Just enough to prove that she had the upper hand. Garrus laughed breathlessly and felt familiar heat pool between his legs, his stomach tying into a tight knot.

Next, they traveled along the rim of his carapace, and he moaned softly, leaning his head back as well as possible for his fringe and reaching a hand out to touch Shepard’s face. He didn’t, at first, but after a few seconds of fumbling around in the dark, his talons connected with her soft cheeks, and he stroked them gently, sighing as her fingers caught on the edges of his plates.

He heard himself mumble “Oh Spirits, Jane,”, but it was muffled, like his mouth was full of cotton. The faintest hint of a chuckle could be heard, and then there was a dull ache in his throat, and he arched a brow plate in bemusement. The pain was light and dull, and he wriggled a bit, talons digging slightly into her cheeks. The pain intensified, but nothing more really happened; he knew what she was trying to achieve, but his hide was too thick for human teeth to break.

He thought he heard her mumble something, but it could as well be his own thumping heart. She let go of his throat, instead started mouthing at it, kissing and licking the faint marks she had managed to leave. Then she started kissing lower and lower until the rim of the carapace stopped her, and she licked along it, following the ridges and bumps with the tip of her tongue, earning her soft and complacent sighs.

She kissed lower, down his chest and to his stomach, and his hand slid to the back of her head, rubbing gently and playing with the soft strands of hair and was rewarded with low vibrations traveling through his body to make him shiver. Her tongue, soft and narrow compared to his own, snaked around on his plates, catching on a rim here and diving between two edges there, and oh Spirit, what a wonderful feeling!

He kept stroking and rubbing the back of her head and neck, and the vibrations grew in intensity while Shepard’s mouth and tongue ran along his plates. Too soon, she moved lower to litter kisses along his hips and hipbones, and fire ran through his veins, accompanying blood and adrenaline, and he was only vaguely aware of how throatily he was moaning.

When she reached his hips, he couldn’t help pushing them up, wanting her to take off his undersuit pants. She easily obeyed, sliding the fabric off his legs and being careful with the spurs, and the feel of her nimble fingers skating over his skin was enough to make his hide flush darker.

Deprived of his sight and hearing was something new for him; being a predator on the top of the food chain, he relied heavily on these two senses, and having them stripped away left him feeling even more vulnerable than when he was on his knees, stark-naked and with his ass in the air for Shepard to enjoy. But not knowing where her next touch would come, what she was about to do… it was titillating, to say the least.

Then the undersuit pants were off and away, and he couldn’t help a shiver as he spread his legs, moaning again when Shepard’s teeth bit gently at his hipbones. He slid his hands over her face, careful not to poke at her eyes, just stroking along her cheekbones and trailing soft warmth along her jaws until she buried her face between his legs and started licking him.

The first lick had his body jerking and seizing up, and he grabbed her hair tightly and moaned – loudly, no doubt. From the vibrations it set off in his body, the action had made her moan and groan lowly, and she licked expertly around his fully visible slit, her tongue gliding around the elliptical opening, and his back arched off the bed, his hips canting upwards to press more against her face.

Her tongue was wet and firm against him, and each flick made him shiver and moan, made his heart skip the occasional beat, and it felt so good, too good, heat spreading through his body and making him groan in pleasure. With each flick of her tongue, the knot in his stomach seemed to tighten and tighten and tighten, until it was painfully tight, and he whined softly, his hops rolling against her face.

Then there were warm hands on his hips, pressing down, and he wriggled slightly, to little avail. The rounded nails dug into his hide and pulled soft sound from his mouth while her tongue worked the dripping slit, and he could feel his cock quickly poke out, interested in the amount of attention he was given.

When the tip of her tongue made contact with his head, Garrus thought he was going to explode. But his body remained in one piece, and he instead grabbed her hair even tighter, tugging her face closer, and she eagerly obeyed.

“Fuck, Shepard,” he whispered, his voice sounding low, muffled, and strangled to himself, and he could feel his markings grow darker, “you sure know what you’re, _ah_ , d-doing.”

If she said anything, he didn’t hear it, not even a fraction of a sentence. All he registered were her hands on his hips and her tongue working his cock in slow licks from the base to the tip with the broad part of her tongue, and oh Spirits, what a heavenly feeling it was.

At one point, she took his cock in her mouth to suck at it, her teeth lightly pressing against the front of it, and again, Garrus thought he was going to explode. But just like before, it didn’t happen, and he was instead forced to just sit there and take what Shepard was offering her, which was oh, so _damn good_ , and he never wanted it to end.

But it did end, however only so she could move even lower on his cock, taking him deep into her throat and gagging around him but she kept her cool; it wasn’t like it was her first time deepthroating a turian. His cock leaked its own special fluid, allowing for slick movements with loud and wet sounds as she started bobbing up and down, and one of her hands came up to grasp the base of him, stroking what she couldn’t have in her mouth.

“Spirits, Jane,” he grunted and closed his eyes – not that it helped anything, in the slightest – and leaned his head back against the headboard, mindful of his fringe, “you’re going to fucking kill me.”

If she answered, it wasn’t audible to him.

Suddenly, her wet mouth disappeared, leaving him only with the hand on his cock stroking up and down. Don’t worry, he was more than happy to have her stroke him, but it was of a down-grade from her mouth. He whined lowly and felt her hand on his cheek, her mouth pressed against it and licking along his mandible.

Now he was able to hear a muffled “I’m going to ride you, baby,” and his mind nearly keeled over, his heart skipping a beat. Were his hands sweating, or was he imagining it? He couldn’t tell, but then the weight on the bed shifted, and there was something soft, warm, and wet by the tip of his cock, and he choked out an obscene sound when she sank down on him, her hands gripping his carapace for support.

She did it slowly, oh so excruciatingly slowly, taking him inch by inch until she was sitting on his lap and her fingers tightened their grip. Garrus held his breath, his heart jackhammering and blood thundering in his ears, the only thing he could hear.

Then, after a few seconds, he let it out, and it took all his self-control to not thrust up into her, but instead let her control the pace.

She took a few more seconds before moving up, then sinking down again, and Garrus slid his hands from her hair, down over her body to settle at her waist, gripping tightly as she started riding him. She did so slowly at first, rising almost completely off before sinking down again until his cock was nestled deep within her and she was sitting in his lap once more.

Shepard then started rolling her hips while moving up and down, and Garrus was _doomed_. Her cunt was so warm and wet, yet so tight, and it was all he could do to not ram up inside her and take her with force, and not being able to see her gorgeous face drove him mad. He knew he could always remove the blindfold, but where was the fun in _that_?

“Shepard, you’re so good,” he whispered, and once more there were fingers stroking over his mandibles, cupping his face and pulling him into a soft and tender kiss that quickly grew passionate and fierce, their teeth clacking together and tongues entwining, pulling sultry growls from his mouth, “you’re absolutely going to be the death of me, I’m sure of it.”

He heard her giggle, a soft and muffled sound that set his heart aflame, and he couldn’t help but thrust up into her, and she gasped softly – or probably loudly, but the sound was subdued by the headphones – and clenched around him while moving up and down on his cock. It didn’t take long before he lost his self-control and started meeting her moves with his own thrusts, making her sigh and moan very faintly but still audibly if he really listened. It was hard with the blood thundering in his ears, but it was possible.

“I love you,” he breathed out, “I love you, I love you, I love you, so much---”

His mantra was broken off when she kissed him again, this time only tenderly and letting her tongue trace the edges of his mouth plates before pressing herself tightly against him, rolling her hips slyly. Then there was a soft chuckle against his mouth, and she whispered “I love you too,” just loud enough to be heard, and he swallowed the words with a desperate moan of his own.

As she rode him, the heat in his stomach grew and grew before developing into a tight knot, snakes of pleasure twisting and turning, and he squeezed her waist tighter, making sure there would be bruises tomorrow.

“Soon,” he choked out, and her lips pressed against his cheeks and mandibles before sliding lower to mouth at his neck and her hands came up to massage the spot just under his fringe, making Garrus groan shamelessly.

The rubbing of his sensitive hide, combined with her rolling hips and his own powerful thrusts soon pushed him over the edge, and he came with a shaky growl, spilling up into her and earning a powerful bite to his throat, but still without breaking his skin.

He came with her name on his lips, a mantra of “Shepard, Shepard, _Shepard_ ,”. The knot dissolved into liquid pleasure and left him weightless, much like a feather, and his mind was completely wiped, only seeing white and feeling an intense rush of bliss that didn’t last nearly long enough.

After coming down from his high, and being reduced to a panting mess, Shepard reached up to remove the headphones and the blindfold, and even though the light was dim, it was still stressful on his eyes, and he squinted up at her.

Being able to see again was weird, and he laughed softly, reaching up to cup her cheeks – flush and deliciously pink with blood – and kiss her again. He couldn’t get enough of her lips, of her face, of her hair, of _her_.

She giggled breathlessly and returned the kiss, stroking down the back of his neck and dipping her tongue into his mouth for a few seconds, just enough for their tongues to intertwine, before pulling back and leaning their foreheads together.

Stroking each other’s faces, and actually being able to see it, felt so inexplicably nice that Garrus would have been contented to sit like this for hours. But a thought struck him as her breathing gradually slowed down and she leaned against him.

“You didn’t come.”

Shepard laughed softly and slid her hand down to tangle itself with one of Garrus’.

“Eh, so what, you just owe me one.”

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
